


lunch

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autistic Entrapta, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Food, Machines, Oneshot, Scorpia is a cinnamon roll, Support, sensory issues, the horde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Scorpia brings Entrapta some food.





	lunch

“Hey Entrapta.” Scorpia said as she carried a huge plate of food into the room, along with a few bottles of water. Entrapta was tinkering with a new machine, trying to implement First Ones tech into it. Her hair was in the ground, while her own body was in the air. She was concentrated, and her hair also helped her holding a screwdriver until she needed it again. Scorpia suddenly appearing, had caught the princess of guard, and her hair almost lost balance. But she turned around, and removed her mask from her face, wondering why Scorpia was here when it was lunch.

 

“Hey Scorpia, aren’t you going to eat?”

 

“I already have. I brought a plate for you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in the mess hall before, so I got you some food. It’s chicken and mashed potatoes, I took an extra big plate.”

 

Extra big, well, this could be a problem.

  
“Thanks Scorpia, but I really can’t eat that.”

 

“Why? Don’t you like chicken?”

  
“Of course I like chicken, it’s just that, it’s too big. Eating something big feels uncomfortable and weird, even my favorite food won’t go down. I can’t handle that much food in my mouth, or cutting it to pieces. It has to be whole and I can’t explain why, everything else feels wrong. I only eat tiny food. Same with water, I can only drink fizzy drinks. Not feeling bubbles on my tongue freaks me out.”

 

She expected Scorpia to call her weird, like most people did, but she couldn’t really understand exactly why. That’s what caused her to always lock herself away in her room to tinker. But instead of the usual reaction, Scorpia just nodded.

  
“Okay, I’ll try to find something tiny and fizzy for you. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

“Thanks Scorpia, it means a lot.”

 

“No problem, we’re part of the super pal trio. I’ll look out for you, and I know you would for me. When I’m back, can you show me what you’re tinkering with? It looks cool.”

 

“Sure.”

  
  



End file.
